Tournament of the Blades
by Seifer's Incarnate
Summary: When a Estharian general is killed, a tournament is held to find his sucessor. Why? And why is Squall involved? Read and find out! NOT A RIP OFF FF8TOURNAMENT R&R! Chp 9 is up!PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Epilogue

Chp 1 Tournament of Blades

A tourney fic by Seifer's Incarnate

A/N Hey people! How are ya? Yeah, I'm gonna put Scarred on hold for awhile. Its lost its fun. Don't worry, I'll come back to it. Anyway, this is a Squall centered action fic. Though, Seifer will have a good sized role, of course. There will be romance, meaning, of course, It will be another Squinoa or Quall (or Squalphie) cliffhangerish thing like Scarred.

__

THIS IS NOT A RIP OFF OF MICHAEL KENNEY'S FF8 TOURNAMENT! Though, since I am pissed at him for lack of Squall and Seifer in his fic, there will be some **_minor_** Zell bashing. 

Seifer: You pathetic worm. Finish your other work.

Me: Go away.

Chp. 1 Epilogue

Squall's dream

It had started again, but this time, it felt real. He could feel the pain, the power! 

Squall was dreaming of his battle with Ultimecia. Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine had all been swept into the time stream, as they were unprepared. He, Zell, and Quistis stood on the molten rock, trading blows with the sorceress. Zell cast a Holy War, in time to protect them from a super powered Ultima.

"Foolish SeeD, Kan't you see that the end is near, you have no kha-ahhhhh!"

The evil one screamed in pain, as Quistis took the opportunity to Cast an Apocalypse from Ultimecia's stock. She was weakened from their continuous blows. Squall stood silent for a moment, and began to talk. 

"Ultimecia, you are the scourge of all times. You have destroyed thousands of good people. They cry out for revenge. I shall give it to them. Your reign ends here. REN.ZO.KUKEN!!!!"

Squall leapt at the demon, roaring and slashing. He jumped back to his place, breathing heavily. "LION HEART!!!!" 

His blade ripped into her flesh, tearing her black soul. She was defeated.

"We won……we won!" (Flash) He was back in the orphanage. His younger self went running by, yelling. He had talked to Edea, and she was about to absorb Ulty's power. 

Then it happened.

A small boy ran to the sorceress. She smiled. 

"Ah, yes. Have my power-"

The Dream ended.

Squall awoke with a start. He was sweating. His clock flashed 7:00. He shook his head. It was only a dream. He got up and looked around. He went for his mourning paper, to begin his mourning ritual. The Headlines shocked him. 

"Estharian Lab Broken Into!!

General of Esthar army killed while defending

'Junction Machine:Ellone"

Read and review, please!


	2. The Funeral News

Chp 1 Tournament of the Blades

Hi guys, I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm baaaaaaack! Sorry, I've always wanted to do that. Anyway, thanks to the 2 people who reviewed.

****

Dragon Fly 2: The sentences were like that for a reason. I was trying for a kind of dreamlike thing. Like, BOOM………BOOM……..BOOM. Whatever.

****

X20Vision: Again, I have no idea what to say. 

Well, I'm listening to some music full blast, so I'm trying to type in time with the music. It's fun.

On with the Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(It takes off where the other ends).

Squall's mind was racing. _Did this have to do with my dreams? How? Who died?_

He read down the page.

…….General Ward Zabac of the Estarian military was killed while defending Junction Machine: Ellone. While the reason why either of the two were doing with the machine is unknown.

Doctor Gregory Odine had recently made improvements to the machine. Now, the user could go back in time to any date, into any person, and go through the events with that person, while having the 'vessel' person be aware of them fully (the events, not the other person). Also, you could control multiple targets, up to 7. And lastly, **_you could change history!_** When asked why the changes had been mad, all the doctor only said he would destroy the machine****its blueprints.

Also… 

Squall stopped reading, and began to get dressed, panic almost controlling him._ Was it some twisted dream, or something more?_ He put on his jacket, and ran to his office. 

He brushed by two students on the way there, snapping at them both. The two walked off , sharing a look. When the Commander was angry, there would be hell to pay.

Suddenly, the intercom rang on. 

__

"Will Rinoa Heartily and _SeeD's Kinneas, Dincht, Trepe, and Tilmitt please report to the Commander' s office immediately!!!! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, the six of them were in Squall's office, seated at a conference table. Squall began, after the complaining of a early meeting died down.

"First off, has anyone seen today's paper? Quistis?"

She nodded.

"Good, than you can fill everyone else in."

Squall watched as Quistis filled them in. Selphie started to cry when she heard of Ward's death. Laguna and his friends were like heroes to her.

Quistis finished, and Squall started up again.

"Now, I had a disturbing dream last night about- "

"The Ultimecia Battle." Zell finished for him. "I think we all did."

Squall looked at his friends, his girlfriend. "Is this true?"

They nodded solemnly. 

"Then we all saw that little boy who-"

This time, Rinoa interrupted. "Um, excuse me Squallie," Squall winced. "but it was a little girl."

He looked at her oddly. "Noooo, it was a boy."

Irvine spoke up. "Dude, it was a girl."

Squall was looking angry. "Noooo-"

Selphie finally had stopped crying. "Squall, it was soooo a girl."

"Yeah, a total girl."

"How could you get it wrong?"

"It's really not that hard to tell."

Squall looked ready to explode, "FINE!!!!! In any event, she inherited Ultimecia's power. And he didn't look like a nice person. We need to track her down and destroy her immediately. Only problem is, we were the only kids at the orphanage."

Irvine stood up and started pacing. "Wrong again, Squall. There were others.

Quistis looked at him. "Oh, like who."

Irvine smiled. "Well, first there was Tony. You know, the really tall bully, he was like thirteen. Not very bright. At all. Then, there was his girlfriend, Haley. Hot, kind, smiled a lot…. A total flirt. Which leads us to James. Didn't talk a lot, really smart though. Liked to make people laugh when he did talk. Had **the** hugest crush on Haley. Nice, once you got to know him, but could be a bit of a NERD! There was Nick, James' friend. Real kind, funny, smart. I remember one time, he made up this song about Quisty. It was a rip off of God Bless Galbadia. It went, God Bless, Quistis!

Curves that I Love! Ride atop- OW!!!"

At that Quistis had walked over to him, and slapped him upside the head. Hard. Irvine eyed her angrily.

"God Quisty, that hurt! Anyway, ten there was Nikki, Beth, Luke, Anna. Heh, I remember one time, Tony was picking on you and Zell, Squall. James walked up to him, an angry look on his face. He said, 'Leave them alone, now.' Tony just started making fun of James. So James just pulled back, smashed Tony in the stomach, and then slammed Tony's shoulder with his elbow! Totally cool. That's all the people who I remember."

"Alright, so it's one of those people." Squall said. "I'll ask Xu to track them down. And I'll ask Edea at Ward's Funeral. She's sure to be there."

"But Squall, all we know are there first names!"

Squall smiled. "We're SeeD. We have our ways. Anyway, Ward's funeral is tomorrow. We'll see what happens. Remember, it all could have been a bad dream. Dismissed."

The friends left Squall alone to brood. _What is going on!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squall and his friend arrived at 9:00 at the Sorceress Memorial on the Ragnarok. It was where Ward wanted to be buried. The guys were all in Penguin suits, with the ladies in stunning dresses. When they got to the church, it was packed. It was a beautiful funeral, if there is such a thing. When it was finally over, every one was invited back to the Palace for a lunch. Before they left, Squall found Edea, and ran over to her.

"Matron, wait! I need to talk to you!!"

Edea turned and smiled. "Yes, dear."

Squall caught his breath, and asked, "Matron, I need, to know, do you still have your powers?"

Edea looked puzzled. "Of course, dear. Why wouldn't-Oh!"

Edea had begun to make an ice javelin, to prove her point, but at the end of her hand motion, nothing had happened. 

She looked aghast. "Oh, my."

Squall looked stoic, as usual. He spoke curtly. "As I thought. Matron, could you please compile a list of all the children who were at the orphanage during the same time as us. Thank you. That is all." He turned on his heel, and left for the Ragnarok.

~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~

The funeral reception was being held at the Presidential Palace's spacious ball room. There was music, a grand feast, and politician's and soldiers everywhere. A solemn faced Kiros was the first one to greet them. 

"Squall, guys. Welcome."

Selphie started to cry, and went to hug him. "Kiros, I'm so sorry. I-" She broke down in tears, and Squall slowly walked away to find some food. 

__

Can't these people see? Death is just a phase of life! He piled some food on his plate, and went to a wall, and did the thing he did best. Wall flowered.

Suddenly all the guests rose towards the stairs that ascended to another level of the palace. President Loire was there stern-faced.

"Politicians, Soldiers, Guests. I have an anouncement……

Several years ago, Kiros Seagill, Ward Zabac, and myself made out our wills,"

A titter went through the crowd.

"In his will, General Zabac had a letter of recommendation for someone to take his job as Commander of Esther's Military. He said almost all great fighters were also great tacticians. It took more than a bunch of brute force and artillery to win battles. That is why, for his recommendation, he did not recommend one person, rather, a tournament to be held, with winner as new Commander. A Tournament of Blades. Spears, swords, javelins, daggers, katanas, pikes, halberds, axes, gun blades,…. katal, anchors." He smiled. "He said it didn't take much a brain to aim and shoot, or punch madly. So, in two months the tournament will be held in the Abadon plains. There will be a party the night before the elimination rounds. Good luck and goodbye." He walked back upstairs.

The crowd was a buzz. The six SeeD met at the foot of the stairs.

Quistis was first to speak.

"So that's why Ward was killed. So the assassin must have known of his will, and thought he could win the tournament."

Zell spoke up. "But how would he know for sure he could win? People from all over are gonna compete. Thousands!"

The group was silent. 

"The sorceress powers."

Rinoa looked at her boyfriend. 

"What do you mean?"

"Edea has lost her powers, in case you all didn't know. That means the dream is true. The new sorceress is going to win the tournament with her powers. She'll have complete control of the military. The strongest in the world. She'll cause chaos."

The were silenced by his words.

Irvine broke the silence. 

"Well, Squall, let's get you into training."

~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~

Seifer's Incarnate: (head banging) you been hit by, you've been struck by, a SMOOTH CRIMINAL da da dadl da da dada tidda tit pow! Bo- Ow, you slapped me!

Seifer: I had to! You were being yourself! And where the F**k am I? And what the hell with this Squinoa Crap? Rinny's mine, damnit!

S.I.: Well, to answer both your questions, it will all be clear later.

Anyway, guys, RE-FRICKIN-VIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And be constructive!

Carpe Diem,

Seifer's Incarnate 


	3. Early Preparation

Chapter three

Hello all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well I'm back again, ready to amaze, though I'm not amazed by the # of reviews. Common people! I'm shooting for 192 reviews total. Why 192? Well, I'll tell you later. 

Anyway, this chapter is pretty much Squall's preparation for the tourney, with a little,- well actually, you guys have to determine what happens.

On with the chapter!

Squall was on his back, bloodied, bruised, and weaker than a Bite Bug. He had spent the last five months out hear, on the Island Closest to Hell. His end was near and he knew it. A Ruby Dragon was walking toward him, looking for an easy meal. He tried getting up, vainly grasping Lionheart in defense. He closed hid eyes, waiting for its head to bite off his. 

__

Zap!

He looked up, just in time to see the dragon's head explode into little tiny pieces, thanks to a quick blast from a beam cannon. Squall looked up, and there it was.

The Ragnarok was lowering down by Squall. It was manned with the finest SeeDs in Balamb, his friends included.

James jumped down, katanas in hand. He ran over to Squall, slashing open a Grendel that was looking mischievous. 

"Hyne, you jack-ass! Good thing Garden has you micro-chipped, and bio scanned every hour via satellite! Thank Hyne your in one piece, and-"

Squall looked at his old friend. "Dude, shut-up, will ya?" 

He complied.

Several SeeDs came out next bearing a stretcher, and quickly put their leader on it. When he got back to the ships, his friends were quick to greet and cure his superficial wounds. Ellone was their, too, and put a sleep spell on him almost immediately. More SeeDs came, and quickly took him into the medical bay, Rinoa close behind. "What happened to him, why…"Asked Ellone.

Quistis took up the lead. "Well five months ago…"

(Flashback, six months earlier.)

The training room was usually quiet around two A.M., but today, today was not an ordinary day. Today you could hear the sounds of Grats and T-rexaurs,

Being slaughtered mercilessly by a man with a blue bladed sword. Squall Leonhart. His boom box was there, too.

__

Y'all gonnna make me lose my mind, up in here, up in here 

__

Y'all gonna make me lose my cool, up in here, up in here

Y'all gonna… 

Squall's head was moving in time with the song, until it stopped abruptly.

"Oh my God, it's Ghetto Squall!"

He turned to see who the mocker was.

Zell was leaning against one of the artificial trees, boom box in hand.

He was still in the tux he'd worn from Ward's funeral, seeing as it had only been two hours ago.

"What do you want Zell?" Squall said angrily

Zell strode over to his Commander, smiling. "Touchy, aren't we?"

Squall frowned. "What is it already!"

Zell moved over to another tree, and leaned on that. "We have a lead on one of the others from the orphanage."

Squall whipped his head around. "Which?"

"Some guy named James Tagremnd."

Squall's eyes bulged. "Wait, J.T. was one of the orphanage gang!"

Zell looked puzzled. "You know him?"

"YEAH!!"

Zell grinned. "He's in your office. Race ya." And with that, he was off.

Squall just smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall man with black hair, brown eyes and a face like Josh Hartnett's (sp?) was pacing around Squall's office. On his back, twin katanas, Masa and Mune. "What the hell is going on!"

The door opened, and he turned around, to find. "Squall!" He smiled.

"Long time no see," He looked at Squall's stern face. "What's up." He said seriously now.

Squall walked up to him. Looking him deep in the eyes.

He then pressed a button on his desk, activating the PA. "Rinoa, to my office. Now." The call rang through the halls.

James looked worried. "What's going down."

Squall frowned, and pushed him into his swivel chair. "Sit."

James sat down unhappy.

The two looked at each other for about five minutes, untill Rinoa walked in, wearing a **_incredibly_** sluttish robe. 

James whispered. "Holy shit."

Rinoa smiled at the Adonis before her. "Who's this."

Squall hit him upside the head. "Rinoa, check him."

Rinoa's face tightened. "Sure." A Scan magic flew toward James.

He blanched. "What's happening? What's-"

"Scan's finished. He's clean."

Squall smiled. "Welcome back James. You're clean."

James chuckled. "Clean from wh-!"

He couldn't say more, as Squall had gotten him into a bear hug. "Missed ya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's how it happened. James suggested he go to ICH to train. That's when they changed the Tournament date to three months later. Before he left he unjucntioned all magic, except a few Curaga's and un-junctioned all GF's except Shiva. He went on suicide. Only ate off the land. Poor bastard. Hope he's still alive." She finished the tale. 

"You forgot one deatail. Before he left, he and Rinoa went into her dorm. Alone. For a hour. Yeah."

Selphie just looked at him, yelling to be heard over the roar of the engines that had finally started up. "Pervert!"

Ellone just frowned. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna check on Squall."

~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

Ellone walked into the Medical bay, just as Rinoa walked out. Ellone just kneeled down beside him. He was muttering. 

"Rinoa….told you…too fast…..over for now… friends…later maybe…"

All Ellone could do was gasp.

I'll leave it here. **_REVIEW YOU READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Revelations

Chp. 3. **_REVELATIONS…_**

Greetings Amigos!! Sorry I've took so lllooonnnggg to update. I've been incredibly busy. Oh, and,…..It's MY BIRTHDAY!!!! Actually, it was the 22nd of December. Anyway, on to your reviews.

****

Zwee: Hell yes my friend!

****

Remote Mine: Yes. Yes he did. (He's a top SeeD, I think he could start a fire to cook some Rexaur Meat). 

****

Alakamarth: Finally, some **constructive** criticism! Anyway, Squall Smiled **once! **And as for the rap… well, would you believe I lost a small bet? 

****

BerlinBrownEyes: That would be Squall talking. About Rinoa. 

On with the Chapter!

Ellone was shocked. Was this…. She had to get another's help. 

She ran into the cockpit. "Has anyone seen Quistis?"

Selphie and Irvine looked up from the pilot's seat. Selphy answered sleepily. "She's probably…yawn.. In her room. Why?"

Ellone was already gone.

"Quistis! Quistis! Where are you?! Qui-Ahh!"

A door had flown open, hitting Ellone in the face. Quistis stepped out, looking angry. "Yes, Ell?"

Ellone snapped back up, looking un-phased. She grabbed Quistis by the wrist. "Come with me. Quick."

Ellone dragged a complaining Quistis along to the Med Bay of the Ragnarok. Looking around to see if anyone was around she snuck in, and threw Quistis down on a chair. 

Quistis's eyes were wide open, her voice full of anger, almost snarling. "Ellone. What. Is. It." 

Ellone looked worried, and started to pace. "I need to send you into the past five months ago, when he talked with Rinoa."

Quistis had flinched at the sound of _her _name. She was clearly disgusted.

"Ellone, I don't think I want to see _that_!" She got up, and walked to the door.

But Ellone pushed her back down, letting out a sigh. "Calm down. I don't even think they did _that_, but I need to check. Here, just sit-"

But Quistis had stood up, and had made for the door, but Ellone stopped her. "Listen, Quisty, I need to see something. Even if I have to force you."

For the first time since they had recovered Squall, Quistis smiled. She looked at her Save the Queen, with was attached to her hip, and at Ellone's frail looking figure. She smirked, and put a

hand on her hip. "Really? How?"

Ellone just smiled. "Like this."

And Quistis's world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 months earlier, Squalls Dorm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quistis, or Squall , really, walked in to his pitch black dorm. Squall moved to his hand around the walls. _Wow. _Quistis though. _I am finally going to see Squall's dorm! _

Squall found the light switch, and lights immediately blinked on. Quistis wasn't surprised to see the whole room painted black, bare of anything except a mount holding his first Gunblade, and a picture of the Balamb beaches, along with a closet and desk. _Not exactly as I thought_, Quistis said to herself, as Squall sat down on his bead, throwing off his leather-and-fur jacket, landing it on the desk, throwing off some papers, Quistis saw they were some bio's marked CLASSIFIED: Commander's Eyes Only, however, he didn't look at them, so she couldn't either. He had put his hands on his head. Quistis saw sadness in his face, something that had never been in face before Ultimecia…or Rinoa. She tried to say something, to help him, but… _Thok! Thok! _Someone had knocked on the door and it was probably…

__

"Come in, Rinoa." Squall said distantly, his head still down.

The Sorceress walked in smiling. She eyed his jacket on his desk, and plopped down unceremoniously on his lap. She kissed his cheek, not expecting a return. 

_"How are ya, honey?" She purred seductively. Whore, _Quistis thought to herself. _"I heard you were going on a trip, from James. So where ya goin'? Can I come?" _ She moved herself so that she was now lying on his bed. Whatever she was trying to do, it wasn't working, because Squall got up, and started to pace. "_The Island closest to Hell." _Rinoa sat up, a little. _"And, no you can't." _

Rinoa finally got off the bead, looking unhappy. She started to lean on him, but he moved away. That was okay, she was used to his cold behavior. _"Why not, honey?" _She put on a puppy-face frown, and sat back down on his bed. Squall faced her. A blank stare on his face, but his voice had a touch of bitterness, and …anger. _"You cannot go for two reasons. One: You would interfere with my training, and Two: You would probably die, because I am only taking enough curative spells for myself, and I would not waste any on you." _He turned his back on her, and Quistis smiled to herself. _Take that, bitch!_

However, Rinoa wasn't sharing in Quistis's_…_delight. Rinoa lower lip was trembling, and her eyes were wide as PuPu's saucer. Her voice was shaky, at best. _"W-what do you mea-?"_

But Squall cut her off, his voice cold as the steel of his Gunblade._ "Let it put it simply. We are over. There will be no more of…_this_. Why? I see the reason every day, in Zell, Irvine, and every other SeeD in Garden. They are infatuated with love and lust, clouding their mind, distracting them, weakening them. Willing to die for another, making themselves easy to manipulate and use. I do not need these liabilities. I have grown weaker since we have been…together. By reputation has weakened, people think me weak with love, I need to be thought of as ruthless. An unstoppable force…"_

Butnow Rinoa was past sad, and gone into a fit of anger. She snarled and walked up to him, pushing him down onto his bed, though his face remained cold.

_"An unstoppable force, huh, well guess what, you're already weak as a kitten. Ya know why? Because your still stuck in your delusions of having Greiver, aren't you? Well guess what, you'll never get him, or anything else in life. But guess what, there is something right in your little speech, 'cause you are the coldest, most heartless BASTARD I have ever met!!!!!!!!". _She walked to the door, and just as grabbed the door knob, Squall voice mocked her.

_"Thank you."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh. My. God." Ellone was looking terrified. 

Quistis was equally scared, but Ellone didn't catch the tears falling down Quisty's face. She was about to say something as Zell's voice rang over the intercom. _"We have arrived at Garden. Get Squall to Kadowaki's, stat."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, sorry it's so short, considering I had 3 extra days to right it (snow days)!

Next Chappie- the extent of Squall's training is shown, and the pre-tourney ball!!

Plus, Seifer finally shows up!!!


	5. Recovery pt1

Chp. 5

Well, after a long time of no access, I am BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, now I'm gonna be kickin out the chapters, so there!!!

As to my one reviewer, well……….THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm very thankful.

well, back to the story so far……

"Crap." Dr. Kadowaki muttered, as she reached for the dropped surgical implement. She recovered it with shaky hands. She had just been briefed on Squall's condition only half an hour ago. She was ready, and pondered whether or not Squall would get there in time.

" Hurry up people, GOGOGO!" Zell yelled as several SeeDs rolled down Ragnarok's landing ramp, Squall's body immobilized and on a gurney. The tattooed warrior watched as his friend was rushed to the hospital ward. "Hyne help him."

"Holy…" Dr. Kadowaki's eyes scanned over Squall's twisted body, amazed and horrified by what she saw. The nurses moved Squall's body to the operating table. Kadowaki shook herself, coming out of her slight shock.

"Let's get to work."

6 hours later

Dr. Kadowaki emerged from the operating room, sweat beading on her brow form 6 hours in that stuffy room. James, Ellone and the others rushed to meet her, pouring out questions.

"Is he alive?"

"Will he make it?"

"Is he awake?"

"Does he still have all his limbs?"

"Does he have everything important?"

"Will he fight in the tournament?"

Kadowaki looked at them all, overwhelmed by their sudden questions. She sat down on one of the nearby Garden benches. The friends rushed her again.

"Well!!" the seven voices thundered.

The doctor caught her breath, slightly stunned. "Well, in order, yes, yes, no, yes, if you want to, yes and yes." She smiled. "As for me, I'm going to take a nap. Oh, and whatever you do, DON'T wake him up! It took half my supply of sleep powder to keep him sedated, and it isn't in the budget to import more." She turned and walked off.

The others ran to Squall.

"Look at him…"

"God that must of hurt."

"Oh, look at that one!"

"Oh, ewe!!"

"Hey look at his right arm, it got freaking ripped up!"

"Hey, I have an idea, let's-"

Interrupting that particular thought, Squall uttered a low moan of pain. He fluttered his eyes, stung by the room's bright light. He tried to look around, but quickly realized he had been immobilized. However, he could see the others. Selphie was about three inches away from his face, Irvine right next to her. Zell was poking Squall's arm, unaware that his victim was awake. Rinoa was standing by the door, staring at the floor, James sat at the end of the room, staring at Squall.

Squall spoke. "Where… are we?"

Selphie answered him, surprisingly sober. "Garden. Infirmary." Silence. "We picked you up from the island yesterday. You were completely mangled."

Squall closed his eyes, he remembered a dragon, and falling, but not much more. He once again scanned the room. "Where's Quistis?"

They all looked at each other, silent.

Squall's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

James finally answered, sullenly. "She's canceling your entry in the tournament. A Class A will go in your place."

Silence.

"Hell. No."

At that, everyone in the roomed froze. Even Zell stopped his poking.

Rinoa finally spoke, her angry face masking the care in her voice. "Squall, be serious."

_Look whose talking_, he thought.

"You can't move, you're lacerated in 29 places, and the opening ball is in one month. You don't have a chance. Not a chance." she backed off.

The room was silent. Zell resumed his poking . Selphie and Irvine were talking quietly, looking at Squall, then Rinoa. Irvine had a look of surprise about his face. Rinoa and the others just stood there.

"I'll be ready by the end of tomorrow. Lay out some clothes for me. My dorm key is in my office. I'll expect the clothes in the mourning." With that he closed his eyes and slept.

Rinoa was about to speak, but James silenced her.

As they left, James muttered. "As you wish."

Squall awoke.

Checking the clock, he noticed it was midnight. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Shiva."

The GF came almost instantly. She wore a worried expression. She was the only one who knew the true extent of his wounds. She knew why she had been called.

"You know this is permanent. It might not even work, she said."

"Anything for the pursuit of power.

"Then let us begin."

Squall blacked out.

Well, here it is. next chappie will come soon

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carpe Diem,

Seifer's Incarnate


	6. Recovery pt2

Chp 6

Recovery pt2

"OH MY GOD!!!" A scream rang out in the infirmary. The nurse sent to take care of Squall was shocked to see that her patient was wide awake and healed. His lacerations were healed, and he was up and dressing himself. She screamed again. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

Squall put on his black leather jacket. "Quiet down. You'll wake all of Garden." The nurse ran out.

"Well, let's get to it."

Walking through the halls, he received the stares of several cadets. When he arrived at his destination, the guard there tried to stop him.

"Sir, please! You are in critical condition, and you have no weapon or junctions! Sir-"

Squall just pushed past him. "Liar." he muttered.

When half an hour had passed, the Training center was crowded with cadets. They watched as Squall, without GF or weapon, destroyed half of Garden's T-rexaur stock.

The crowd oohed as Squall did a back flip to dodge a Rexaur's bite, and then clapped when a pillar of ice ram-rodded it's way through the beast's throat, almost instaneously.

However, the instructors, amazed as the cadets, soon came to take them up to class. Soon only one was left to watch.

"So Squall, could you please tell me HOW this happened?" James asked curiously, obviously faking.

Squall quickly dispatched the creature he was fighting, and then jumped over to James. "I'll give you one guess." He said coldly.

James's smiled. "You'd have to be the first complete success I've ever heard of. "

Squall slouched against one of the psuedo-trees in the center, scowling. "It wasn't complete. My sword arm is weaker than a child's. Competing will be difficult, even with the help. I have another hope, but I don't want to count on it."

James smiled and turned to leave. "But you will compete."

Squall smiled. "Of course."

_24 days pass in this manner of training. His friends marvel at his miraculous recovery, only James knows how it is possible. He keeps his friend's secret. _

_"Will you tell them?" the voice asked._

_"When they are ready .When I win._

_"I'll hold you to that."_

_"Fine."___

__Squall walked on to the Ragnarok, Lionheart, was on his back, holstered in, in case he needed it.

His friend's watched him climb the ramp, hope in their eyes, but each one hoping for someone else.

Sorry for the super shortness, I didn't mean to!!!!!  
REVIEW, next chapreally long.

the ball, the blade, and the bodyguards!


	7. The Bodyguards, The Ball, and the Blade

Chp 7

The blade, the ball, and the bodyguards!

Thanx for reviewing, keep it up!!!!!

_Ding!! "Destination, reached!"_

Squall walked into the Ragnarok's cockpit, and switched over to manual pilot. He eased Ragnarok over to the landing pad. Turning on the hover-jets, he set the ship down. When he walked down the ramp, a presidential attendant wlaked over and escorted him to an elevator. When they reached the bottom over to a limousine that was waiting for them. When Squall stepped in, it took off for the presidential palace.

"Squall!!! Son, how are you!!" Laguna, who had been sitting at his desk in the presidential palace, doing, or pretending to be doing paperwork, had jumped to meet his son, and wrapped him in an enormous hug. "It's so good to see you!" Laguna lessened his grasp on Squall, and his son slid away.

"I'm fine Laguna." Squall was still not ready to call this man father.

"Your aid said there was something important for me to hear, so could we just get on with it?" Squall's voice was cold.

Laguna went back to his seat, suddenly serious. "Ah, yes. Well, you see, I have been notified that Ultimecia's successor might be at the tournament. Now, as a safety precaution, I want you to have bodyguards on hand to protect you if Ward's killer strikes beforehand. Now-"

Squall cut him off. "Have the other contestants been offered this…protection?"

Laguna squirmed in his seat. "No, but the other contestants aren't my son. So, without further adieu, here they are. Vincent! Alucard!!"

Two men in matching red leather dusters approached, seemingly coming out of nowhere. The taller also had a red sombrero, and yellow tinted sunglasses. The smaller had a red bandana over one eye. They were both armed with large guns. The taller had an enormous hand gun, double barreled. The smaller had a slightly smaller shotgun.

Laguna stood. "Squall, meat Alucard," he gestured to the tall one, who smiled a feral smile to reveal two large and pointed canines. "And his brother, Vincent Valentine." Laguna nodded toward the smaller, who just nodded back.

Laguna stood up, as did Squall. "Now Squall, I know how you probably don't approve of them now, but I think you'll become fast friends."

The bodyguards walked toward Squall, hands outstretched. He Ignored Vincent's with a nod. But the one called Alucard smiled again, and Squall felt something, some invisible force, dragging his hand toward the other. He took it and applied all the pressure he could. The man just smiled.

"You have something very interesting about you, Mr. Leonhart. Very interesting indeed… perhaps I will find out later. It just seems that you have something…inhuman about you. But come. The ball is approaching, it is 7:30. Let's get you ready.

Squall turned to Laguna. "I'll allow them, but don't expect a thank you. Goodbye."

He turned to look at the brothers, but they had already vanished.

Squall just shook his head and left.

_Bodyguards!!!! Who does he think I am! I am not weak like he is!_

A voice answered him. _He cares about you Squall. He fears for your safety. he is your father after all. Endure the escorts, if only for his sake._

The words calmed Squall, but how he did not know. He would endure the guards. They seemed quiet. In any event, he had the ball to go to now. At least there he might find some solace. He would be there. So would his request.

"Mr. Leonhart! It is an honor, sir. Are these your guests?" The doorman of the palace swung the doors wide open for the celebrity. Squall nodded, and he and the brothers walked in.

Squall was stunned. The palace looked amazing. There were new chandeliers, banners, streamers, everything possible. Men and women of every kind were there, each toting a blade of some sort. Squall recognized a few A class SeeDs, and some famous trick blade masters. But no other gunbladers. A pity. He decided that he might as well walk around and scout the competition some more. He passed a man with four arms (a little odd, might even be a challenge). He saw several men in the uniform of the Estharian army, probably some captains who wanted to prove they had something special. Oh well. Ward's killer was somewhere. He should be a challenge. Hopefully.

A man in a long trench-coat with a hood, pulled over where it should be, masking passed by unarmed. Or so Squall thought. As the man walked passed him, Squall whipped around, Lionheart out, just in time to block the Hyperion as it went to cleave Squall in half.

Seifer shook off his hood, and smiled. "Well Leonhart, thought you didn't recognize me for a second there."

Squall grimaced as they unlocked blades. "Well, I suppose you got my message."

Seifer smiled. "Of course. I just thought I have some fun with you first. Reward my hard work, ya know?" He lunged, going for Squall's right arm.

Squall hadn't expected a blow to go there. He tried to block, but his arm was hit by the dull edge of Hyperion, and dropped Lionheart. By this time a circle had formed around the two combatants.

Seifer was on him in a flash.

"Well well well, Squall, seems you've lost your touch." Seifer pointed his blade at Squall's throat. "Lucky for you this is only a game, now, if it was like the last couple of times,-"

"If it was like the two of you before, you would have a big hole in your already big head, fool." Seifer looked up to see Alucard's guns two inches from his head.

Seifer smiled. "I could kill you first."

Alucard smiled. "Unlikely. Besides, my brother might have something to say about that."

Alucard motioned to Vincent, only, it didn't look like him. In his place was a slightly smaller than usual behemoth. By this time, the entire ball populous was watching the exchange. Seifer, seeing several SeeDs wanting to gain the Commander's favor by slaying his assailant, backed off, and dropped his weapon, and Alucard lowered his gun.

Seifer gave Squall a hand up. Squall took it, angry. _He shouldn't have beaten me so easily!_

"Do you have what I want, or did you just come to embarrass me?" Squall said in a cold whisper.

Seifer smiled, and the crowd started to dissipate, and the behemoth slowly returned to Vincent.

"Of course I brought it. Here you go!" Seifer reached into his enormous trench coat, and pulled out a beautiful blade, light weight and shining. Squall's eyes widened.

"Presenting the Pearlblade. I modeled it on the Hyperion, but the blade is pearl covered, with titanium underlay. It's left handed like you asked, and compatible with most ammo, though I wouldn't try pulse if I were you."

Squall took it with his left hand, testing the balance. He went into an open stance, holding his blade arm out like Seifer.

Squall put it into his holster. He motioned to the brothers to follow him. "Thank you Seifer." He started to walk off, and then stopped to say, "Oh, by the way, Good luck" He walked out the doors, and into a waiting limo. _I need to get some sleep._

Seifer just smirked, knowing better than to say anything.

Well, that's it for now, as always REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanx to those who have!!!  
U Rock!!!


	8. Understanding and beginnings

Chap. 8 Understanding +

Beginnings

THANKS FOR THE updates! Not that I mind, but please put something besides, update, y'know, just some, any, criticism is fine!

_BEEP! BEEP! __7:30__! BEEP! BEEP! __7:30_

Squall's hand raced out of the hotel bed's covers and smashed the wailing alarm clock. He smelled bacon and eggs cooking in the room's small kitchenette. Squinting to protect against the rooms bright light, he saw Vincent cooking. Another glance into the light revealed a smiling Alucard peering over him.

"Rise and shine, young one. Breakfast is ready, and you'll need your strength for the preliminaries. Cripple." He glanced at Squall's right arm. He walked into the kitchenette. "Mmm, bacon."

Squall trudged into the bathroom, still half asleep. _What was the bodyguard talking about?_ He turned the hot water on and let it soak in.

"Look who joins us, brother."

Squall had just entered the kitchen, wearing in one of the hotel's complementary robes. He was awake fully now, and started to pile on the bacon when Vincent spoke.

Squall just started eating, and Alucard rose. "Come brother, we prepare ourselves." To Squall, "Keep eating. We leave at nine." The brothers departed to there rooms.

_Whatever._He thought. He took a bite of Bacon. _Mmm .Crunchy._

9:15

"Hyne, where did you learn to drive? Trabia?"

Squall slammed his seatbelt on, bracing himself for Alucard's next jerky turn.

"I'm really not a chauffeur; I'm not used to babysitting." Vincent smirked at his brother's retort.

Squall returned to a deadpan expression. "Then what is your profession? Butler?"

Alucard grinned. "No, I'm more of an assassin. My brother here is the trained babysitter."

Squall raised a single eyebrow. "Assassin, huh? No offense, but you don't exactly seem too dangerous, especially your brother, Smiley."

It was Vincent's turn to answer. "Do not let the frail bodies, and basic weapons fool you. We are mush stronger than any other human, when we are angered. It would do well for you to remember that, human."

Alucard kept grinning. "Now now, brother, he is not pure human either, are you, Mr. Leonhart. I've never seen a fusion go as well as yours has, especially with such a guardian as her. Her attitude towards humans is rather _icy, _wouldn't you agree?"

Squall just closed his eyes and looked down. "I have no idea of what you mean."

It was Vincent's turn to grin. "Don't sulk now, little one. We have arrived. The president has been waiting for you to start off the first round of the preliminaries. Good luck."

Squall stepped out of the car, slamming the door.

Alucard rolled down the window. "Do not worry Squall, we are watching. His energy is close."

Squall looked ahead and saw Laguna, who had already launched into a speech on the importance of the competition. To his side was a huge Titanium stage. On the other side, eight separate brackets. Squall rushed over to find his name. He pushed thru what seemed to be a tribe of exotic swordsmen. After shaking off their stares, he found his name.

"Who the heck is this guy?" He looked for the time he was scheduled to fight at; 9:45. He had about fifteen minutes, he noticed, as Laguna wrapped up. He needed time to prepare.

He saw an abandoned tent nearby. He looked himself over. He was dressed in his normal leather, and wore the Pearlblade on a holster near the spine of his back. Lionheart was back at the hotel. He doubted his need of it, especially during the preliminaries. But he doubted his ability to use it even more. Still, he needed to focus. He walked to the tent, and began to call the powers that now lied in him.

"First round! Squall Leonhart versus Ronald Calmlend.!" an announcer, seated by the stage, was yelling into the microphone. "As you all know, there are 64 competitors here. They are in eight divisions, with one champion from each progressing to the finals!"

Squall walked onto the stage, which had been roped off. A large, clumsy black man stepped in about 20 feet away from him. He wielded a medium sized broadsword, and with a quick Scan, Squall determined he had no skills in magic. Hardly a challenge.

He smirked at Squall. "Bring it"

THANX FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE!


	9. The Preliminaries!

Chp. 9

The First round Fight.

SORRY!

I have done a pretty crappy job of explaining myself, and am sorry for last chapter's suckiness. 9 L I was really rushed. So here come some explanations.

1. The Pearlblade, _n_. A Gunblade similar to Seifer's, in that it requires only one hand to wield (Lionheart required 2). It is made of Admantium, but has a blade of pearl, the same material in Squall's pearl earring.

2. The reason he needs this is because while training, he injured his right arm horrendously, and when he was miraculously cured (you aren't supposed to know how) the arm was still injured badly enough to be nearly useless.

3. When Alucard told Squall "I can sense them.", he meant the chick who received Ulty's power.

Any other questions, please ask!

Alright, on with the show!

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

CLAAAANG!

The broadsworded behemoth charged at Squall, sword raised above his head, ready to cleave Squall in two. Squall stared down the attack until the sword was above his head, and then raised Pearlblade to deflect the blow, then, using just the tip, lightly tapped the bigger man's face, leaving a paper thin cut.

The two separated, and then began to circle each other daring the other combatant to make a move.

_This is not even worth my limited strength. _He thought. _Shiva, he is all yours. _

Suddenly, Squall dropped his sword-hand parallel with his leg, and raised his right arm, fingers splayed. "BLIZZARD RING!" he yelled.

A ring of ice materialized out of the air, and began to race toward the larger man. When it reached him, the ring would've begun to spin, encasing him in a ball of ice. But,

Ronald had begun to brace himself, right fist out, though he looked confident. Squall saw something gleaming. A reflect ring. _OH, Sh-_

Squall quickly jumped out of the way, firing off a Fira to melt the reflected ice.

_Crap! _He thought, as the combatants resumed their circling, searching for an opening. Squall looked his opponent over again, surveying him. He was a giant, but his size and large weapon made him slow. Squall re-evaluated himself. He needed speed, which he knew he had, but not enough control to attempt an Aura induced limit break. However, he could probably full off one of the more basic gunblade speed moves.

Suddenly, Squall stopped circling, laid down his sword arm. Ronald braced himself for a spell, but the Haste spell that had been cast hadn't been intended for him.

Squall rushed at his opponent, ready to strike. He lashed out, hammering the taller man's sword furiously. Ronald could feel the shock course thru his entire being after each strike. But his sword stood strong, stopping the blows from ending the round. But the man needed full concentration, and Squall forged his win from that. He cast a Blizzard under Ronald's feet.

The man again braced himself with his ring hand, but also again, the spell wasn't meant for him. Instead, the spell turned the arena tile to ice over. Squall mercilessly continued his pounding, nut instead of staying strong; Ronald's weight and the force of Squall's attack made him slip head over heels. When the stars stopped circling him, Pearlblade was already at his throat.

"What trash." Squall muttered, as he walked away. Hoping but not truly wanting all his opponents to be as easy.

Squall walked away from his final preliminary opponent, a slightly skilled spearman. He had left him encased in a ball of ice. Squall smirked. By now, anyone who faced him would probably have a healthy supply of Reflect spells. That might make things difficult, but soon he would have the new spells powerful enough to break most shields.

He heard a bell ring, signifying that all the preliminaries were now over. Laguna came on, and the fan bases that had been kept out of the preliminary rounds, which had no knowledge of finalists, went silent. And he said!

"The preliminaries are now over! The eight finalists are as follows. Michael Ambrose," a picture of a longsworded man, about 6'6'' by the looks of him, emerged on the huge screen around the official tournament arena. His picture was put into one of six boxes that now made up the screen. The other contestants joined his image. First Squall, a woman named Haley Deacon, a man who simply gave the name Kefka, a sai wielding man named Raphael Torton, and then a katana bearing man named Edward Nigma. A short katal wearing Estharian officer came on the screen next. Laguna announced the last contestant.

"And finally, Seifer Almasy!"

Squall would have been shocked, had he not already sped away, bodyguards in tow.

Please Review! Tell me what to improve on! PLEASE!

Carpe Diem.

S.I.


End file.
